


蛇宰x人中

by Unphoton



Category: BSD - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unphoton/pseuds/Unphoton
Kudos: 3





	蛇宰x人中

中原中也喘息着，低下头去靠近那根散发着热气的巨物。  
“来呀中也，快点含住它吧，”太宰治说着又用手握住勃起的性器根部，去拍了拍中原中也的脸。  
中原中也皱了皱眉，脸也攀上了红色，所幸太宰治现在戴着眼罩，看不见他的囧样。  
中原中也用手戳了戳正在吐前液的紫红性器，然后闭上眼伸出舌头去舔了舔它的头部。  
没有异味，只有一点咸咸的味道。  
太宰治倒抽了一口冷气，然后挪动腰部把硬到发疼的性器往中原中也湿润的嘴里送，却被中原中也按住腰，太宰治刚想挣脱，才发觉自己的双手被绑在腰后。中原中也用手去搓揉下面两个硕大的阴囊，软趴趴的就像两个水袋一样，然后去含住紫红肉棒的头部，收紧双颊，让温热的口腔内部的软肉包围嘴中的这根，它实在太长了，仅仅是头部就把口腔塞满，中原中也把落下的头发撩到耳后，然后用舌尖舔舐着冠状沟，不出所料，太宰治喘了好几声，互联网上的东西也是有点用的嘛。  
中原中也的手也没停止，他用指尖在太宰治覆盖着薄薄腹肌的肚脐处打着圈，他能明显地感受到太宰治的腰部越来越紧，背后的挣脱声也越来越大。  
“不要那么急嘛，不是你说要让我帮你口的吗？” 中原中也把肉棒从自己嘴中抽出，透明的唾液还粘连在粉色的龟头上，几乎一刻不止的，龟头上的小孔又流出了一股前液。  
“中.....中也，不要停.....”，中原中也双手在他的腹部摸了一圈，然后把自己甬道里的黑色跳蛋抽出来，“嘶....哈.....”，这玩意中原中也一天都含着，虽然是中档，但长久的折磨几乎要让他疯掉，跳蛋还在震动，中原中也趴在床上等后穴彻底合拢之后就把它放在太宰治已经变成黑紫的性器根部震动，接着把性器含进去了一大半，生理的呕吐感被他吞咽下去，把太宰治的性器含的更深，他都能感受到肉棒上盘虬的青筋在他喉部跳动的感觉。  
双重快感就算是活了两千年的老妖怪也受不了，他把腰部往中原中也嘴里用力顶了顶，卷曲的阴毛刮蹭着中原中也的鼻子，慢慢的荷尔蒙扑了他一脸，太宰治把那用来进食的喉当成甬道抽插，然后把积攒了一个星期的精液尽数射在里面。中原中也嘴里还含着阴茎，精液全被堵在里面，被他吞咽下去，眼角泛红，柔软喉部几次剧烈的吞咽让软肉贴紧了阴茎的形状。  
太宰治把绑着自己手的绳子挣脱，然后拍了拍中原中也的头，然后把他按在床上，嘴从阴茎上离开，才看见巨物射精后的样子。  
中原中也吞下精液后就魂不守舍地大喘气，然后他还在往外分泌淫液的穴口又被抵上了一个滚烫的东西，“中也~，每次都忘了还有一根我真的是很生气呢！那接下来的一根，也要用下面好好含进去哦”


End file.
